mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hells Angels Mob
The Hells Angles was formed by three Aztecs rovers who teamed up with two wild females in late 2010. At first Marmit and wild female Deliha became the dominant pair, however Piglet ousted Marmit. In Janaury 2012 Marmit was able to reclaim dominance from Piglet only to lose it again August 2012. In October 2012 both Marmit and Piglet were lost to disease leaving last Aztec male Darwin as the new dominant male. Both Deliha and Darwin succumbed to disease in 2013 and the Hells Angels are now led by brother and sister Camillia and Tuxedo. Dominant Pair Female dominance was taken by Deliha while brothers Piglet and Marmite competed for dominance. Marmit became the dominant male but later was overthrown by Piglet. Marmit was able reclaimed dominance in Janaury 2012. In August 2012 Piglet managed to overthrow Marmint again, however both were showing signs of disease with Marmit first. Both were lost in October and Darwin became the dominant male. Deliha was taken by disease in June 2013 and her eldest daughter Camillia became the new dominant female. Darwin remained with the group until he too succumbed to TB in October 2013. Tuxedo became the natal-dominant male until he and all the adult males left the group and were replaced by Colombian males. Ex-dominant male of the Colombians Exodus became the dominant male. Current Members The Hells Angels have 18 members as of May 2014. Camillia (VHAF004) Dominant Female Exodus (VNTM013) Dominant Male Charcoal (VCLM009) Driffer (VCLM013) Higgins (VCLM014) Quinton (VCLM018) Lester (VCLM021) Elanore (VHAF009) Pebbles (VHAF015) VHAF018 VHAF019 Doogie (VHAM020) VHAF021 VHAM022 VHAM023 VHAP024 VHAP025 VHAP027 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Hells Angels. Marmite (VAZM001) Piglet (VAZM004) Darwin (VAZM006) Deliba (VHAF001) Ina (VHAF002) Camillia (VHAF004) Tuxedo (VHAM005) Gina (VHAF006) Vernit (VHAM007) Rocket (VHAM008) Elanore (VHAF009) VHAP010 VHAP011 Duke (VHAM012) Pebbles (VHAF015) Acidos (VHAM016) VHAM017 VHAF018 VHAF019 Doogie (VHAM020) VHAF021 VHAM022 VHAM023 Exodus (VNTM013) Charcoal (VCLM009) Driffer (VCLM013) Higgins (VCLM014) Quinton (VCLM018) Lester (VCLM021) VHAF024 VHAF025 VHAP026 VHAM027 VHAP028 VHAP029 VHAP030 VHAP031 Rivals The Hells Angels' main rivals are the Colombians. Their other Rivals are the Pretenders and Gremlins. History November 2010: '''Marmite, Piglet and Darwin teamed up with Deliha and Ina. Dominant unknown. '''December 2010: '''Marmit and Deliha became the dominant pair. One encounter with Colombians. '''January 2011: '''Piglet and Darwin went roving. '''February 2011: '''Deliha was pregnant. Two encounters with Pretenders. '''March 2011: '''Deliha gave birth to VHAP003, Camillia and Tuxedo. One encoungter with the Colombians. '''April 2011: '''VHAP003 was predated. Piglet and Darwin went roving. '''May 2011: '''Ina was pregnant but aborted. '''June 2011: Piglet overthrew Marmit and became the dominant male. July 2011: '''Deliha aborted. Ina was pregnant. '''August 2011: '''Ina gave birth to Gina and Vernit. Three encounter with Gremlins. '''Septembr 2011: '''Marmit and Darwin went roving. One encounter with Gremlins. '''October 2011: '''Deliha was pregnant. Ina was evicted twice One encounter with Gremlins. '''November 2011: Marmit and Darwin went roving. One encounter with the Gremlins. December 2011: Deliha gave birth to Rocket, Elanore, VHAP010 and VHAM011. Janaury 2012: VHAP010 was predated. Marmite overthrew Piglet and became the dominant male. February 2012: '''VHAM011 was killed. Five encounters with Gremlins. '''March 2012: '''Deliha aborted. Piglet and Darwin went roving. '''April 2012: '''Deliha was pregant. Ina was evicted. One encounter with Colombians. '''May 2012: '''Deliha gave birth to Duke, VHAM013 and VHAF014. '''June 2012: '''VHAM013 and VHAF014 were predated. '''July 2012: One encounter with Colombians. August 2012: Ina was pregnant. Piglet overthrew Marmit and became the dominant male again. Two encounters with Colombians. September 2012: Ina aborted and died of TB. Darwin and Tuxedo went roving. October 2012: '''Piglet and Marmit died of TB. Deliha was pregnant. Darwin became the dominant male. '''November 2012: '''Deliha gave birth to VHAF015, Acidos and VHAM017. '''December 2012: '''One encounter with Pretenders. '''Janaury 2013: '''Tuxedo and Vernit went roving. '''February 2013: Tuxedo, Vernit and Rocket went roving. One encounter with Pretenders and Gremilins. March 2013: Deliha was pregnant. Camillia, Gina and Vita were evicted. Two encounters with Gremilins. April 2013: '''Deliha gave birth to VHAF018, VHAF019 and Doogie. '''May 2013: Tuxedo, Rocket and Duke went roving. June 2013: Deliha died of TB. Camillia became the new dominant female. July 2013: Two encounters with Gremlins. '''August 2013: '''Camillia was pregnant. Tuxedo, Vernit, Rocket and Duke went roving. '''September 2013: '''Gamilina lost her litter. Gina was pregnant. '''October 2013: '''Darwin died. Tuxedo became the domianant male. Gina gave birth to VHAP021, VHAP022 and VHAP023. '''November 2013: '''Tuxedo, Vernit, Rocket and Duke went roving. Two encounters with Hells Angels. '''December 2013: '''Tuxedo, Vernit, Rocket, Duke, Acidos and VHAM017 left the group and joined the Colombians. Exodus, Charcoal, Differ, Higgins, Quinton and Lester joined the group. Exodus became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2014: '''Gina and Pebbles aborted. Camilie and Elanore were pregnant. Gina, Elanore and Pebbles were evicted. Gina was Last Seen. '''February 2014: '''Camillia was pregnant. Elanore aborted. Elanore and Pebbles were evicted. '''March 2014: '''Camilia gave birth to VHAP024, VHAP025, VHAP026 and VHAP027. '''April 2014: '''VHAP026 was predated. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs